


I'm just the worst kind of guy

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Violence, at all, five is not having a good day, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: it was a training, his father had said but why does it feel more like a torture than a training?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm just the worst kind of guy

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.1  
> Let's Hang Out Sometimes  
> Waking Up Restrained | **Shackeled** | Hanging

"we are going to do a test number Five" Reginald announced to the room, his voice echoing throughout the high ceilings of the training room and Five looked at his siblings before him.

"we are going to rest your abilities while you are restrained" Reginald continued, eyes not even leaving his journal and Five raised a brow at that because they have tried that the last time and the results were _disastrous_. "but this time there would be an incentive"

Five watched as his father closed his journal and slowly laid it on the table beside him. "we should see how you would perform if there is a threat" on his fathers hands are handcuffs, and Five felt his heart pick up its rhythm.

"maybe you just need a push, a little threat if you will" his father loomed in front of him and Five can only brace himself as his father pushed him towards a chair and cuffed his hands behind his back, the back of the chair digging through his arms.

"now number Five i would explain to you how your training would commence " his father started and Five looked forward, ot daring to look down in case his father would do something. "each time you fail to jump out of your restrains, a sibling of yours would get cut with this knife" Five's eyes zeroed on his fathers hand which is holding a knife, his brother's knife.

"number seven, step forward" Five trashed around his chair as he saw how his sister took a shaky step towards their father, her eyes pooling with tears as their father grabbed her arm and poised the knife against it. "now number Five"

and he _pushed_. and _pushed_. and _pushed_ again, blue light flickering around him and he screamed as he saw his own father cutting his sister thrice in a row while she sobbed openly.

"you have to try harder" his father barked out as he pushed number seven aside. "number six" Five stomped his feet hard as number six walked towards their father, his eyes not meeting anybody.

"try again number Five" and Five screamed, tears falling from his face freely as he _pushed once, twice and two more times_ , his hands straining against the handcuffs as he saw how his father made four deep cuts on his brother arm, one so long it reached his shoulder. 

"we would not stop this until you could escape that damned cuffs number Five" his father shouted and he sobbed as he saw how number six stumble back before plopping down the mat, his arms bloody.

"number four" his father called out and Five could only shake as number four slowly stepped towards their father, his mouth whispering, "nononono Five please" , over and over again.

"start number Five" and he screamed, voice raw as he _pushed_ , and _pushed_ and _pushed_ while curses went past his lips. and he tried _once and twice_ before giving up as number four shrieked and trashed against their father's hold, his arms with two cuts on them, two of them hitting him in the chest while his hands had the two others.

"im sorry im sorry im sorry" Five murmured, voice cracking as he watched how number four backed away from their father, his bloody hands glowing blue as flickers of electric frizz surrounded him.

"we are not done yet number Five" his father reminded and he pulled against his cuffs, feels how his blood flowed from the cuts on his wrist from the force that he pulled. "number three step forward" and Five shook his head, mouth thin as number three stepped forward, her legs shaking

"now number Five" his father commanded and he _pushed_. his hands forming a fist and he gasped and _pushed_ and _pushed_ and _pushed_. "no!" number three screamed as his father cut her thrice on her shoulder blade. 

"your siblings are getting hurt because of your incompetence number Five" Reginald yelled as he grabbed number two, his hands bloody from his own children's blood and Five can only hiccup as he looked at number two with apologies in his gaze

" number Five" and Five can do nothing but grit his teeth as more tears went past his eyes as he tried to escape his binds, his wrist throbbing as he pulled and _pushed_ and _pushed_ and _pushed_. "im sorry" he whimpered out as he watched number two get cut up twice on the arm.

and he screamed out in horror as he saw how his father place the third cut on his brother's face. "no no no no fuck you" he yelled, hands straining against his bind, feet pushing at the floor as he saw how number two stepped back while shaking badly.

"you are not trying hard enough number Five" his father snapped out as he grabbed at number one harshly, pulling him close. "now number Five, try again"

and he let out a wail as he tried to escape _again_ and _again_ and _again_ , watched as his father cut up his own number one again and again and again. Five sobbed, breath catching in his throat as he saw the big gapes on his siblings' skin.

"i am disappointed in you number Five" Reginald said after a minute of silence, sans the sobbing of his own children. "you should all remember of this incident" his father muttered as he wiped off the blood from his hand

"your brother has put you all in danger because he is weak" Five gasped, once, twice as he looked at the floor beneath him, his eyes flashing with his siblings bloody images. "you should all blame him"

and his father left the training room, his foot avoiding the pools of blood on the mat and Five can only stare numbly at his feet as he heard his mother enter the training room, a gasp falling from her lips.

he had done this because he was weak. he needs to be stronger. to be better, so that if this happens again he could escape. because he would not let his siblings get hurt because of him, not anymore.

the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness is number seven meek little voice calling out for him

**Author's Note:**

> i may have bit more than i could chew but we are way past the point of backing down. i am also doing TUActober if you are interested. 
> 
> and if you read my bad things happen bingo, dont worry because i would still continue that.
> 
> title if from The Jetset Life Is Going To Kill You by My Chemical Romance if you are interested 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
